


Uncomplicated

by Falling_Star



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, theres a brief description of a miscarriage in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Star/pseuds/Falling_Star
Summary: Of all the ways one could describe Kazue Shimada, the one that stands out most is uncomplicated.
A short character piece about what-if Genji and Hanzo had a little sister.





	

     Uncomplicated.

  
     Of all the ways one could describe Kazue Shimada, the one that stands out most is _uncomplicated_. Careless, inattentive, lacking in the reasonable fears of gravity at heights. Less than half as good as her brothers in all the skills they're trained to have, more than twice as good at finding herself in the most implausible locations which really only ought to be reached by creatures with wings. Still, none of this leads to her personality being uncomplicated, because as it is "uncomplicated" is not a description of her personality, it's a description of her, well before she even was her.

  
     Kazue Shimada exists in a universe in which she was carried to term without complication. In another universe, perhaps more familiar, this was not the case. But in her universe, the fetus that would become her did not lose its heartbeat at fourteen weeks. In her universe, there was a birth and the child became her. Her, a girl constantly staring out windows when she's meant to be in lessons, routing paths up to rooftops instead of learning her histories. A girl who would rather hide in her room or disappear in the city than attend any social engagement involving more than three people. A girl who's arrested at least once per week for trespass, because as enticing as the high points of the city are, most of them are restricted areas, belonging to important companies who would rather not deal with a gecko girl climbing up their building.

  
     This morning was not the best for her. She managed to get arrested, again, and had to call one of her brothers to fetch her. She called Genji, of course, because he tends to be less angry with her when she bothers him. It's not too bad when he has to get her from the police station. It's not that bad when Hanzo does, either, though he does spend a long time lecturing her, he rarely seems actually angry and more often tired. This morning, though, they both showed up. And when they show up together to fetch her, it means she interrupted something that's important to one of them(probably Genji) and there will be yelling as soon as no one else is around. She endured a few hours of them being angry with her together, apologised several times, and then retreated to her room. She did not attend supper.

  
     Sitting atop the second-highest roof of her family's home in Hanamura, Kazue wonders if it wouldn't be better were the universe a different one. Whether her mother would be less stressed, not having to deal with her abysmal scores in her lessons. Whether her brothers would be happier, without weekly trips to the police station to remove her from their custody. She briefly considers her father's happiness, then decides that it's neither affected by her nor of concern to her.

  
     Sitting atop the second-highest roof of her family's home, she yet again fails to come to a conclusion. Instead, she watches the lights of the city.


End file.
